Amy Rose
Summary Amy Rose is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a major long-standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic on Little Planet, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Amy Rose, Rosy the Rascal (in classic Sonic games) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic CD) Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: By herself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening her spines), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Can jump into the air and hit opponents with a homing attack, Invisibility, Can summon a massive hammer from seemingly out of nowhere which she can use for various attacks, Can create tornadoes, Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros, Boos, and King Boom Boo), Can use tarot cards to predict the future and lay curses on opponents, Temporary Flight, Healing, Status Effect Inducement with Amy Flash and Resistance to it (With the Immunity Idol), Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Deconstruction (With Indigo Asteroid), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Optional Equipment=Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Transmutation (Via Ring Time), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), Gravity Manipulation and Psuedo-Black Hole Creation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Purification (Type 3 with Cure All Spray). With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue her attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates). With Forcejewels: BFR, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers for a limited amount of time that others can't pass), Teleportation (Can teleport others to himself, teleport himself to others, swap places with an opponent, or teleport himself or others to a random location), Body Puppetry (Can force an opponent to move or use their items) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Destroyed ZERO and fought Adventure Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, presumably to a standstill, alongside the rest of Team Rose) Speed: FTL (Followed Adventure Sonic and was capable of catching up to him no matter where he ran) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Slightly comparable to Sonic. Was one-fourth of the necessary force to halt the Riot Train, a massive locomotive) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Very high (Chased Sonic endlessly wherever he went without any sign of tiring) Range: Extended melee range with her hammer. Tens of meters with tornadoes. Standard Equipment: Her Piko-Piko Hammer, which seems to run on hammerspace logic. In Sonic CD, she used tarot cards, which predicted her future and knew about Sonic. Intelligence: Skilled with her hammer and seemingly in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: Amy is somewhat short-tempered and moody, and is obsessed with Sonic to the point of being nearly rabid. Gallery File:Advance amy.png|Adventure Amy. File:Classic amy.png|Classic Amy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Good Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Curse Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Purification Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 5